


Working Conditions

by MsTrick



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And Canon says he's gay which is amazing, Because Jack is bisexual, But makes my polyamory less believable, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omnic Crisis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Such orgasms, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wow, much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTrick/pseuds/MsTrick
Summary: Ana finds herself feeling like Goldilocks. Gabriel was just a bit too rough; Jack was just a bit too gentle. Which to choose?She always was a pragmatic woman.





	1. Une

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this story three chapters (GET IT?!) but we'll see if real life lets that happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ٩(๑>◡<๑)۶

To say they were constantly on edge was an understatement.

The covert Overwatch task force knew they were one of humanity's last hopes. The Omnic Crisis was easily the most high-stakes conflict any of them had ever engaged in. Their missions dragged them all over the world, were always risky and had nearly zero room for error. 

Years in the military had taught Ana the importance of releasing stress, even when (especially when) tensions were at their worst. Getting drunk was irresponsible, since they all needed to be able to move out at any given moment. Who could possibly focus on a book or film plot at a time like this? 

Sex was really the ideal option. It required little or no equipment, shot the body full of endorphins and built comradery.

Ana had always been a pragmatic woman.

After she and Gabriel completed a dicey raid against an omnium stronghold in Mexico, she led him to a dark corner of the storage hangar, where he wasted no time in pinning her against the wall and kissing her breathless. Lust had been pooling like gasoline in her belly and Gabriel's rough actions were a lit match. She arched into him with a moan under the powerful grip on her wrists. They panted into each other's mouths, pawing at belts and buttons, tugging down their trousers just enough.

It was a good thing she was already wet and aching for it, because there was almost nothing in the way of preparation. Condom on, he dove into her and she keened at being filled so suddenly after so many months. Gabriel fucked like he fought, hard and relentless, and she was grateful that the crate of engine parts she was bent over was stable enough to stay still under the force of his thrusts.

He stifled a grunt into the space between her shoulder blades and she felt the pulse of his release inside her. Desperate for her own finish, she reached into her underwear. The merest brush of contact with her swollen clit sent volts of ecstasy up her spine. When Gabriel's large hand nosed under hers like a territorial creature, two fingers rubbing in a circle, her orgasm tore through so fast, she barely covered her mouth in time to catch her yell.

The entire next day, she was so sore she could barely sit down.

Jack, on the other hand, approached her during a rare lull in the action. He lay her down on his well-made bed and ate her out for fifteen minutes, firm and hot strokes of his tongue, until she was writhing for it, practically shoving him off so she could climb into his lap, roll the condom on and impale herself on his dick with a throaty moan. Hands resting on her waist, he let her set the pace, peppering her sensitive breasts with nips and kisses as she rode him.

She tipped backwards and tugged him along. Though she dug her heels into his ass to encourage him to go faster, he kept up a tortuously slow rhythm that she thought might actually kill her. She found herself babbling, pleading, nearly beside herself, as he led her up to her peak and, without warning, shoved her over. She hadn't even needed to touch her clit, she was so keyed up. It was lucky Jack still had enough sense to place a gentle hand over her mouth to stifle her cries of pleasure. He came after several more thrusts, while she lay there boneless, her brain mush.

The entire next day, she was so distracted she could barely remember her squadmates' names.

A week later, when she was starting to feel the itch again, she found herself feeling like Goldilocks. Gabriel was just a bit too rough; Jack was just a bit too gentle. Which to choose?

She got her answer at 3am the next day. Her team had just returned from a reconnaissance mission in the mountains, time consuming and tense but not particularly dangerous, and she discovered she was out of toothpaste. Though her exhaustion was bad enough to delay showering until morning, it wasn't bad enough to forgo brushing her teeth, and she trudged down the hall to the supply closet.

Excepting the half-dozen soldiers patrolling the perimeter, the base was dead at this hour, and she met no one on the way. The door swung inwards on well-oiled hinges and drifted partly closed behind her. Unwilling to endure the fluorescent overheads, she navigated between the tall shelves with only the meager light spilling in from the hall. 

It was more a small room than a closet. The back wall was all stacks of cardboard boxes containing oral hygiene products. Dead on her feet, it wasn't until she reached them that she became aware of movement in the corner farthest from the entrance. She squinted in the gloom and took a silent step closer. A familiar sound met her ears. Her vision adjusted.

Oh.

_Oh._

Gabriel was sitting on a large crate, bare thighs a vice around Jack’s slim waist, and Jack was pounding into him. Or rather, Gabriel was using Jack to pound himself. His large hands cupped the globes of Jack's ass, pulling him deeper, harder, with decisive jerks. Jack was braced against the wall, face buried in Gabriel’s neck to stifle his moans. The tight space was pungent with sweat. 

Ana stood there, tube of standard issue toothpaste in hand, blinking at them through eyes scratchy with tiredness.

When he noticed her, Gabriel's eyes went comically wide. She gave him a wave, half-convinced she was hallucinating. He swallowed and wiped his mouth.

“Uh... H-hey Ana.”

Jack froze and Gabriel had to choke back a noise at the abrupt movement. She knew that noise — he was _very_ close. Jack’s desperate gulps of air and the trembling in his legs indicated he wasn’t too far off either. She inwardly smirked. 

“Why are you in the storage closet?”

"His... idea," Jack managed to say over his shoulder, too embarrassed to meet her eyes.

“I see,” she replied evenly.

An awkward silence settled between them, both men waiting tensely for her judgment or anger. A few seconds dragged by and, just as it was getting unbearable, a huge grin suddenly spread across her face. 

"Invite me next time." 

With that, she turned and left them to it. It was a shame she was too damn exhausted to take care of the pleasant ache that had bloomed between her legs, but she could wait.

It was a few days until they were all on base at the same time again. Ana’s room was the obvious choice. Though each of them had private quarters, she was the only one with a double bed. It was a standing request no matter where she was posted, in case Fareeha happened to be with her. Her daughter was currently spending the month with Sam in a seaside town well outside the projected range of battle.

Jack arrived first, freshly showered, light pink staining his cheeks, uncertainty clear in the hands he didn't know what to do with. She gave him a smile and rose onto the balls of her feet to plant a kiss on his mouth. Gabriel knocked and Ana reached past Jack to let him in.

"And here I thought I was early," he drawled, closing and locking the door. 

"Jack's nervous," Ana teased.

"No, I'm not—“

Gabriel's bare arms wrapped around him from behind, warm and strong, and a solid chest pressed against his back.

"Is he now?" Gabriel chuckled. “About what?"

"I'm not _nervous_ ," Jack protested, reddening. "I'm just... not exactly sure how to go about this.” 

“Well, if you’re looking for orders," Ana said, sliding her callused hands under the hem of his t-shirt. "I'm sure Gabe can oblige."

Jack’s heart rate picked up at her touch, liking the sensation of being caught between his two comrades probably more than he should. Gabriel met her playful gaze with a smirk.

“How about we take our damn clothes off?"

That Gabriel suggested rather than commanded didn't go unnoticed by the other two. It set the tone. She tugged Jack's shirt up and both men shifted so it could get it over his head, leaving his blonde hair mussed. Dropping it on the floor, Ana ambled towards the bed, peeling off her own clothes as she went without an ounce of self-consciousness. Her slim fingers unhooked her black bra. She bent to drag her panties down, and glanced over her shoulder as she stood.

Damn, if it didn't feel good to have two men looking at her like that. Especially two men as gorgeous as Jack and Gabriel.

"Now, _that_ is a rather beautiful woman, Jack," Gabriel said, arm draped around the other man's muscular shoulders. 

Ana sat with her back against the wall and a pillow beneath each elbow, black hair spilling over her shoulders like silk, dark nipples pert and inviting.

"Have to agree with you there, Gabe," Jack breathed in reply, hands at work on his belt buckle.

Ana tilted her head ever so slightly, the message clear as a bell: _So, come over here and show me._

As Gabriel moved to unsling his arm, Jack caught his wrist and pressed a kiss to the inside of it, before making his way to the bed, managing to divest himself of the rest of his clothes along the way. He was still bashful, but his dick wasn't showing the same shyness. It thickened under Ana's appreciative gaze.

Jack crawled over her naked body with a charming smile, and settled between her parted knees so he could sink his face into the velvety crook of her neck. A shiver swept through her at the open-mouthed kisses he trailed down over her collarbone. He palmed the elegant curve of her waist.

Gabriel watched them as he finished stripping, his cock bobbing free and half-erect. Ana sighed, eyes fluttering shut, as Jack swirled a tongue over her left nipple. She felt a finger under her chin and as Gabriel's mouth took hers, his callused thumb ran back and forth over her other nipple.

"Mmm," she hummed at the contrasting sensations. Wet, dry. Tender, rough.

Reaching out, she found the solid muscle of Gabriel's thigh and stroked upwards to caress his balls, pulling a pleased groan from him. Heat flooded through her as Jack's warm tongue lapped a path downwards, dipping playfully into her bellybutton.

"I'm guessing you won't be able to take both of us at once," Gabriel said, voice husky with want. 

Jack glanced up and Ana let out a breathless laugh.

"Not at this point."

"Something to look forward to then," Gabriel replied, clicking open a small bottle of lube in his left hand and finally climbing onto the bed.

"Ass up, Jackie," he growled, squeezing a pale thigh with his wide palm.

Jack made an irritated noise. Ana took note of the nickname with some amusement, petting his blonde hair as he got his knees under him. Gabriel unceremoniously gripped the erection hanging heavy between Jack's legs, making him moan into the taut skin of Ana's stomach. The vibrations tickled her all the way down to her feet.

Gabriel coated his fingers in lube and with uncharacteristic gentleness, pressed the tip of his index finger against Jack's entrance.

"Relax," he said softly.

"Mm trying," Jack replied, muffled.

"Just keep focusing on Ana."

"No need to tell him to do that," she breathed. "A-ah. Ah!"

His tongue lapped at her with increasing pressure, dipping into her pink folds and flattening against her clit. Gabriel didn't know whether to watch her squirm and gasp or to watch as Jack's hole took one and then two of his fingers. The tightness there, the inner walls fluttering around the intrusion, made Gabriel's cock twitch in anticipation.

Jack was turning a lovely hot-and-bothered shade of red, and he groaned loudly as Gabriel adjusted his angle. Muscles quivering with jolts of pleasure, Jack tried to keep concentrating on licking Ana's increasingly wet slit. God, she tasted good. She used her hold on his head to guide him, more pressure, less, a little to the right... 

"Th-there! More— Yeah. Yea-AH!" She yelped, mouth falling open, hips bucking upwards as her orgasm crashed through her.

"That didn't take long," Gabriel commented.

He was trying to sound offhand, but both Jack and Ana could hear the rasp of lust threatening to undercut his control. Gabriel's dick was hard as a rock and bobbing lewdly, the tip glistening with precum.

"Well," she said once she caught her breath. "Nice thing about girls... Don't need to stop at just one."

Gratified at being able to push Ana over the edge, Jack's mind was abruptly overrun with his own desire. Between the lemony taste of Ana on his lips and the delicious pressure Gabriel was putting on his prostate, his whole body was craving release, burning for it.

"What was that, Jack?" Gabe asked, one hand flat on the other man's back as he eased in a third slick finger.

Ana ran her hands over his head and shoulders, feeling the slight trembling, as a twist of Gabriel's wrist screwed the fingers deep, opening him up further. Nose still in her neat patch of pubic hair, Jack exhaled noisily, his hot breath tickling her thighs. He clenched his fists in an effort to steady himself.

" _I said, fuck me already_ ," he growled. 

The unfiltered need in his voice shot straight to both Ana and Gabriel's groins. She fished a condom from the bedside drawer and helpfully tore open the foil before handing it to the commander. While he put it on and added a thick coat of lube, Ana pulled Jack's blushing face up to hers and kissed him. He tasted like her. She tasted like Gabriel.

Her tongue curled around his and he let out a low sound that broke as the head of Gabriel's cock nudged into his entrance. With one steady push, slow and deep, he was almost completely filled. Jack panted, eyes pinched shut as he got used to the stretch. Burying his face in Ana's shoulder, he inhaled the smell of her sweat.

It took an immense amount of self-control for Gabriel to resist moving, with Jack squeezing him, tight and hot, and with Ana's hungry gaze raking over them both. He gripped Jack's hips with bruising force, pulse climbing, and gingerly began to rock back and forth.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Gabriel mumbled, eyes falling shut.

Ana swallowed, attention glued to the expressions washing over Gabriel's face, a frown of concentration morphing into feverish bliss. She could orgasm again just by watching him and feeling Jack shudder against her in response to his thrusts. But Jack's neglected cock, swollen and leaking, brushed the inside of her knee, and gave her a better idea.

The blonde hardly noticed her shifting beneath him, dragging one of the pillows under her ass to rectify the strange angle. Gabriel's rhythm was dissolving his ability to think — pulling out achingly slow, pausing for an agonizing moment, then pounding back into him — but Ana fisting his own dick, hypersensitive and needy, diverted his attention long enough to register the condom being rolled on, which meant she was going to—

" _Oh f-fuck_ ," he moaned throatily as he was engulfed in her blistering heat.

His heart was going to explode out of his chest it was beating so hard. He was being obliterated by the sensations bombarding him from two directions, penetrated by hardness and swallowed by softness simultaneously, everything hot and wet and messy.

Thighs on fire, brain short-circuiting, Jack’s legs gave out. He just barely stopped himself from face-planting into the bed. Ana let out a small “Ah!” as he suddenly plunged deep into her. Gabriel inhaled sharply as his shaft popped out, the surprising movement very nearly tipping him over the edge.

Gabriel calmed his strained breathing and stroked a hand up Jack’s ass, living for the way Jack tried to push up into his touch but also rut into Ana at the same time. Like he was too addled by how good everything felt to think straight. She widened her legs to more fully slot her and Jack's hips together.

“Want me to keep going?" He rumbled.

Trying to get his elbows under him so he wasn't crushing Ana too much, Jack could hear the teasing lilt in Gabriel's voice. He swallowed and nodded.

"What was that?" 

"God, Gabe," Ana whined, desperate.

The commander's gruff laugh was like an aphrodisiac.

"K-keep going," Jack gasped out. And then, knowing what Gabriel was waiting for, " _Please_."

A large hand on the back of Jack's flushed neck, Gabriel lined himself up and slammed back into him, making both Jack and Ana cry out in pleasure. Damn, if _that_ didn't stroke Gabriel's ego. He wasn't going to last more than a few more minutes at this rate, with the two of them writhing, pliant and vocal and responsive beneath him.

Gabriel looked down at their three connected bodies and his lips parted with a wet sound. He fucked relentlessly into Jack, having all but abandoned tempering his speed, addicted to the squelch of him pounding into Ana in turn, the way she was mewling. 

It didn't take long for Jack to be reduced to a panting mess. He made soft, broken sounds, open mouth pressed into the mattress by Ana’s shoulder, a damp spot forming on the sheet. It was too much. He couldn't get enough. With Gabriel's heavy, masculine body pinning him down, pushing inside him, and Ana's supple female form open and sucking him in, this was the most vulnerable Jack had ever felt, the most out-of-control, the most desirable, the most needy, the most turned-on. He was dying. He was floating. He was so close.

Gabriel's breathing was turning ragged. He felt Ana's foot slide like satin up his side and grabbed it fondly. Only after she wiggled it did he realize she was trying to get his attention. He pried open his eyes with effort and was met with her mischievous smile.

She held up a single finger 

 _One._ She mouthed, shallowly thrusting up into Jack.

 _Two._ She thrust up harder, pulling a gasped invective out of him.

Gabriel's lips quirked as he caught on to her plan, and he slowly rocked backwards until just the tip remained inside the blonde's tight ass.

 _Three._ He rammed back in with as much force as possible and at the same time,Ana clenched her inner muscles as hard as she could.

Jack simultaneously melted and exploded. His whole body tightened, muscles taut, and then, with a guttural choking sound, release tore through him like a snap of lightning, whiting out his consciousness. Gabriel soon followed him, hips jerking uncontrollably, his body curled over Jack's shaking form until his forehead touched his back.

Between the weight of the two men and the angle of her hips on the pillow, between Jack convulsing in ecstasy and Gabriel's animalistic finishing thrusts, there was pressure and friction right where Ana wanted it. She flung her head back, black hair a tangled mess, tilted her pelvis just a tiny bit and—

A hoarse scream was ripped out of her as the waves of orgasm broke over her again and again.

None of them moved for a minute, just remained collapsed on each other, sweat mingling, riding out the last reverberations of intense pleasure. Eventually the weight became too much for Ana, and she swatted limply at Gabriel. He eased himself out of Jack's well-used hole and flopped down next to her, removing and tying off the condom without bothering to open his eyes.

"Help me with him. He's out cold," Ana murmured.

Gabriel tiredly looped an arm over Jack's middle and rolled him onto his side, letting Ana wriggle into a more comfortable position and divest the blonde of the other condom. Throughout all this, Jack stayed fast asleep.

"Think he may have won this round," Gabriel mumbled, pulling Jack into his chest.

"Making this into a competition, Gabe?" Ana asked as she tugged the comforter over their three sticky bodies and lay down.

"Mm, bet I win next time," he yawned, one of his hands coming to rest on her hip.

Ana chuckled. "Go to sleep."

 

 


	2. Deux

It wasn't the first confrontation with the Omnics that they'd lost. It wasn't the second either. But Ana ranked it as the most harrowing. The one that would stick like a stain behind their eyelids.

They'd lost Liao, just as Overwatch was finally steady on its feet and their small team of agents were feeling confident. One of their founding members, gone, mowed down along with an entire offensive squad in a hail of Bastion fire. An ambush they'd seen coming but were powerless to avoid. The mission wasn't just a failure, it was a disaster, one soaked in gore.

There was nothing to do now but recover, regroup, and work like hell to make sure this _was_ the most harrowing loss, that there would be no more like this in their future. But they could think about all that tomorrow. Because fuck if Ana was going to think about it tonight.

She crossed their semi-permanent base in the dark, prize held loosely in her cold fingers. Hidden in a thicket deep in the Russian wilderness, the camp was a cluster of durable tents, some large and rigid enough to act as a mess hall and emergency operating room. All were reinforced and designed to block light, heat signatures and, to a certain extent, noise from escaping into the night.

The moon was bright enough to make up for the deliberate lack of lamps. Another time, Ana would have cared that she might be seen walking to Jack's quarters, but now she didn't even bother coming up with an excuse to use if questioned. While you'd never guess it from their professional and ruthless manner on the battlefield, everyone but the staunchly (one might say belligerently) monogamous Torbjörn was having sex to relieve some of the catastrophic pressure they were under. And with death looming over their every day, no one cared who was fucking who anymore.

Each of their "quarters" was a 4-person tent where they slept with all their protective gear and individual weaponry in arms reach. In lieu of knocking, Ana lightly scratched at the reinforced cotton canvas.

"It's me," she called softly, and heard Jack’s muffled invitation to enter.

The low light made her squint but her eyes adjusted by the time she finished resealing the door. She wasn't surprised to find Gabriel already there, his sleeping bag wedged beside Jack's, his face buried in the blond's side. On days like today, when everyone else was at their lowest, Jack was like a fire in winter: steady, hopeful, warm.

A flicker of uncertainty went through her though, at how much Gabriel wanted her there, whether her presence would chafe him in this emotional time. Gabriel was like most men Ana knew, driven by some instinct to project an image of strength whenever a woman was around. They curled around their pain the way animals curled around a wound, hiding it from the world. Jack, with all his honesty and optimism and kindness, and all the vulnerability that came with being honest and optimistic and kind, was the anomaly. She wondered if he knew how strong that made him. Even now, his sadness was plain on his face, and he didn't hesitate to open his other arm for her.

Ana knelt down on the plush sleeping bags, set her prize on the ground and nestled into him. His thumb rubbed back and forth on her shoulder. His other hand rested on Gabriel's head. They were all in what they ironically called their "pyjamas": the thin, grey shirts and dark, cotton pants worn beneath their armored outerwear. They could all be fully dressed and ready to fight in less than two minutes.

"Is that ice cream?" Jack asked.

The pint Ana had set on the ground was accruing a layer of condensation in the summer air. Head still resting on his pec, she picked it up and popped off the lid.

"Chocolate," she confirmed.

"You only brought one spoon."

"I think considering what else our mouths have shared, we can suffer through sharing a spoon," Ana said flatly.

A soft snort escaped Gabriel. Jack rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the light blush from spreading across his cheeks. Ana rolled so she was resting on her stomach and took a large bite of ice cream. Gabriel finally pulled back from where he was burrowed into Jack's side and she placed the pint in his outstretched hand.

"This is like a girls slumber party," Jack chuckled. 

"How would you know?" Ana retorted.

"Do I not look like the kind of person who regularly attends such events?"

"You do not. If you did, you'd know we'd be painting each other's nails by now."

"Fareeha's got you well-versed in this, huh?"

"I can only hope her father's getting equally tormented at the moment."

"What's he like?" Jack asked curiously.

"You jealous?"

"Oh, terribly."

She smirked at him. "Sam's a good man, a good father. And a civilian, which was on purpose. We get along but don't have much in common beyond Fareeha and that is fine. I was never looking for a boyfriend or husband. It would impinge on my military career."

Gabriel finally spoke: "But a child wouldn’t?"

Ana shrugged. "Women have a time limit. I wanted a child. And children are a lot more predictable than grown men."

"Hey," Jack protested with a smile.

"I have yet to be proven otherwise," Ana retorted. Then, in a quieter voice: "Look after her, if anything happens to me."

Gabriel replied "Alright" as Jack simultaneously said: "Nothing’s going to happen to you."

They fell into a pensive silence. Gabriel and Ana passed the ice cream back and forth, putting occasional spoonfuls into Jack's mouth since his strong arms still encircled their shoulders.

"I... I know today was rough," Jack started, his voice and eyes soft.

Gabriel stiffened, though his face betrayed nothing.

"Tomorrow will be better. The next engagement will be better. I really believe we can win this thing."

"Yeah," Ana mumbled. She gave him a short smile, half-moved by his candid idealism and half-embarrassed by it.

"Don't say shit like that," Gabriel sighed, more tired than aggressive.

"Why not— Drips!" Jack yelped, attempting to squirmaway.

Too late. Melted chocolate dropped off the spoon and onto the center of his chest.

"That's going to stain," he muttered.

"Unlike the sweat and blood and grime," Gabriel said sarcastically.

"Just take it off," Ana said, tugging the fabric up to reveal Jack's pale abs.

Though Gabriel's eyes trailed appreciatively over the view, his expression was still somewhat distant.

"I think I've seen this porno," Jack snickered.

Gabriel shifted so Jack had space to drag the shirt over his head. Ana sprawled sideways over him and very deliberately dripped ice cream on Gabriel's shirt as well.

"Hey!" He snarled, sitting up.

"Oh no, how could this have happened?" Ana deadpanned, eyes wide in mock horror. "Guess you'll have to take your shirt off too."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her. She licked the spoon and fluttered her eyelashes, the picture of innocence.

"I've _definitely_ seen this porno," Jack amended.

Gabriel reached behind him to tug the shirt off by the collar, and Ana promptly climbed into his lap, her right leg still draped over Jack. Gabriel's entire body was tense, his emotional walls a visible fortress.

Well, Ana thought, if he wasn't going to talk about his feelings, they could communicate in other ways. Jack seemed to be thinking along the same lines, or at least following her lead. She passed him the spoon as he scooted over to press himself against Gabriel's back. Jack sighed happily at the contact and Ana saw Gabriel's gaze thaw a fraction.

His lips parted in surprise as something cold suddenly landed on his clavicle. The dollop of ice cream split into cool rivulets trickling down his chest and back.

"Oh no, how could this have happened?" Jack mimicked.

Before Gabriel could swat at him, Ana caught the errant chocolate with her lips and slowly licked her way up, detouring to swirl over the nipple. Jack hummed as followed his own trail, tongue hot and wet as it tracked over the shoulder blade. They could both feel the uptick in Gabriel's pulse, hear his breathing tighten.

Ana glanced up coyly as she felt his cock twitch through the thin cotton of their sweatpants. It didn't surprise her that he looked flustered, embarrassed, to have them both running their mouths and hands over him, taking care of him. Gabriel was not a man who relinquished control easily.

Jack caught her in a kiss when they met at the top of Gabriel's shoulder. A pleasant combination of flavors. He dribbled ice cream higher on the juncture between Gabriel's neck and shoulder. Gabriel swallowed, trying to get a handle on himself, as they lapped down the slope in tandem, tongues stroking each other as well as the chocolate. Jack's hand had a firm hold on the side of Gabriel's neck they weren't licking clean, and the possessive grip was sending a low current of nervousness into Gabriel's gut.

His cock, however, apparently had no problem with this scenario and was straining painfully at the confines of his clothes, rigid against Ana's inner thigh. She made a noise of protest when he nudged her backwards a bit, but when she saw him tugging down the waistband of his pants and underwear, she eagerly assisted. He'd only meant to free himself, but with help from Jack, she managed to drag both articles down his legs and completely off.

The vulnerability spiked his adrenaline but there was no way he was asking them to please join him in nudity so as to make him more comfortable. He had his pride. That and their mouths were making it difficult to think through to the end of a thought. Gabriel’s fingers tangled in both their hair, tugging a bit, as though to prove he had a say in what was happening. Jack shifted to kneel behind him, dragging his callused hands along Gabriel’s heated skin, coasting slowly over his biceps. Ana ground down on his lap, the friction sudden and delicious, but not enough to distract him entirely from how Jack was guiding his arms behind his back, bringing his wrists together.

Gabriel tensed. They noticed. Ana gave his dick several loving strokes. Jack sank an open-mouthed kiss into the nape of his neck.

 _Let us_ , their actions said.

After a beat, he looked to the side, feigning irritation, as though he was indulging them in a silly game, and perfunctorily lined up his wrists. Jack pressed another kiss into his skin, this one edged with hunger echoed by the bulge nudging Gabriel’s lower back. He tried very hard to ignore the thrill that shot through him when Jack wound a shirt around his forearms. Gabriel could break the makeshift binding if he wanted to, but this wasn’t a matter of realistic restraint. He traitorously wondered if it wouldn’t be better to actually be unable to escape. The knot was yanked tight and Gabriel nearly bit through his lip.

“Be good,” Jack growled before sliding his tongue into Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel shuddered. He was lucky he wasn’t as pale as Jack or he'd be flushing as red as a tomato. The hard heat of Jack’s body at his back was replaced by two pillows. Jack tilted his chin up into a rough kiss, tongue fucking down into his mouth, and Gabriel strained upwards. Ana’s hand replaced Jack’s and she pulled him into a kiss of her own, more sultry but no less possessive. She was rewarded by a hitch in his breathing.

Ana had somehow gotten down to her sports bra and panties without Gabriel noticing. Teeth grazed down the side of his pec and when he glanced down, blue eyes held him fast, dangerous with promise. With his bound wrists pinned beneath him and the weight of his two comrades on his thighs, Gabriel could only arch into the mouths nipping and licking south. But when they reached the V of his pelvis, the teasing suddenly ceased and Gabriel groaned before he could stop himself. Cracking open his eyes, he was witness to Ana catching Jack’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, barely an inch above his neglected dick, tantalizingly close. Ana’s dark hair dragged across the sensitive skin, the tickling galvanizing rather than relieving the ache.

Gabriel tasted iron. He was chewing the inside of his mouth in order to prevent himself from asking, demanding, _begging_ them to touch him. A drop of saliva fell and trickled sideways off his shaft, and it was actual torture. He was on the verge of cracking when Jack finally tipped Ana’s mouth to his cock and she licked a stripe up the underside. Ana pulled Jack down with a hand on the back of his blond head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gabriel gasped out as their two pink tongues stroked along his shaft, his hips bucking up without his permission.

Soft, velvet heat enveloped him as Jack joined Ana in suckling at the sensitive tip. Their lips met around his girth, wet and messy. His ball sack was cupped in a gentle hand — Jack's probably. Gabriel found himself making breathy noises as they unraveled him thread by thread.

“Eyes open,” Jack commanded, mouth popping off his dick with a wet sound.

Gabriel hadn’t even realized he'd closed them. He did as he was told, and was rewarded by the sight of Jack's cocky smirk right before Ana bobbed her head down to swallow as much of him as she could. Gabriel let out a tightly leashed groan of pleasure. While she continued to melt his brain, Jack slid a hand beneath each of Gabriel's knees and pushed his thighs back, exposing him further and ratcheting up the tension in his body.

Ana glanced up at the sound of Jack clicking open a small tube of lubricant, mouth still stretched obscenely around Gabriel's cock.

"Not very—ah—nice of you letting Ana do all the work," Gabriel managed to say, scraping together what remained of his bravado.

"Sounds like you're asking for more," Jack replied, voice low and even. It was the voice of someone in control and it tugged at Gabriel's groin. "Don't you think, Ana?"

Gabriel nearly protested as the intoxicating heat of her mouth disappeared. She panted through swollen lips, eyes glittering.

"I think he needs to actually ask."

Gabriel was about to retort when he caught sight of the two stainless steel anal plugs in Jack's hand, glinting in the dim light of the tent. Both were teardrop-shaped with a flanged end but one was noticeably larger than the other.

Oh _fuck_. His heart beat hard and heavy in his chest. He couldn't pretend that he was in control anymore, that he wasn’t at their mercy. He couldn’t pretend he didn’t want it. Not with his cock pressing insistently against his stomach, leaking pre-cum that Ana licked at with an almost casual air.

Gabriel gasped as tip of one of Jack's fingers, slicked with lube, just barely pushed into his tight hole.

"Ask," Jack said, intense blue eyes fixed on him.

Pinned beneath his back and the pillow, his bound hands clenched. His whole body flushed and his stomach flipped. He shouldn't but, God, he wanted it. Wanted more. He swallowed.

To hell with it.

"Please—" he rasped quietly. "—fuck me."

Ana moaned. The look of raw desire that swept across Jack's face sent a volt of excitement down Gabriel's spine and into his cock. It felt strangely powerful, being able to affect them so strongly, just by submitting.

Jack's finger slid through the sensitive ring of muscle with little resistance and it wasn't long before a second digit joined, pumping a regular pace, stretching him. Gabriel bore down on it, impatient for the discomfort to give way to pleasure. Jack gripped the underside of his thigh, palm scorching his skin like a brand. Ana mouthed his cock, sweat making her silky hair stick to her neck, one hand between her legs.

His hips stuttered forward as her slicked index finger wedged in alongside Jack's, the burning stretch too much and not enough at the same time because _there_ _it was_ , the exact spot he needed pressure most. He was painfully hard, so close to the edge, his balls tightened and his senses flooded with anticipation.

And then they pulled out, stopped touching him altogether. The abrupt loss left him reeling. A needy whine stuck in his throat.

"Wha—"

"Patience," Jack ordered (and god did Gabriel hate that commanding tone as much as he craved it). "You don't get to come until you've earned it."

Gabriel had the vague thought that he should be embarrassed by how desperately turned-on he was, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ana stripped off her underwear, which were nearly soaked through, and stood so her pert ass was in his face.

"It's my first time getting plugged. Help me get ready," she instructed, bending at the waist.

Gabriel could smell how aroused she was. He wriggled into a sitting position that allowed him to lean into her, which also relieved some of the pressure on his tingling arms. He flattened his tongue against her clit and licked long and slow over her swollen pussy, teasing her in retaliation for before.

"Good boy," she said breathlessly, her cool exterior fracturing as the wet tip of his tongue poked her anus.

Her nails dug into Jack's broad shoulders to keep herself upright. Each heated exhale washed over his face.

“It'll probably feel weird at first," Jack murmured. "Only starts to feel good when you've relaxed a certain amount."

Her eyelids sank shut as she focused on releasing the tension in her muscles. Gabriel's warm tongue pushed forward, sliding deep into her hole, and her toes curled. Jack couldn't resist pulling himself free of his sweatpants and stroking himself as her mouth fell open at the new sensation, her cheeks flushing as she started to enjoy it. It was so filthy, she knew she shouldn't, but gasps began tumbling out of her.

"Feeling ready?" Jack asked after about a minute.

Ana opened her eyes to find he'd slathered a coat of lube on the smaller of the two plugs, the one about the size and shape of a large strawberry. She nodded and turned around, sinking to her knees and bracing her forearms on Gabriel's solid thighs. She arched her back when Jack cupped one of her ass cheeks.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look like this," Jack said, sounding ragged.

A small smile graced her lips. Her fingers grazed over Gabriel's length from base to tip, sending sparks over his nerve endings. The steel plug slid into her back entrance with ease after the preparation.

"Oh," she breathed, legs trembling a little as a wave of heat washed through her.

If this interlude was supposed to cool off some of Gabriel's arousal, it wasn't working. His whole body was taut with want. Jack playfully pushed the circular base of the toy like it was an elevator button and smirked when Ana yelped in surprised pleasure. Gabriel loved that fucking smirk and also wanted to wipe it off Jack’s goddamn face and also wanted Jack to be arrogantly dragging pleasure out of _him_  right about now.

After what felt like an eternity, Jack began lubing up the other plug. Ana's dark eyes flicked up to Gabriel's as she slinked to the side.

Gabriel didn't have to be told this time.

"Fuck me fuck me _please_ fuck me—“

He choked on a groan as the cool metal entered him, filling him. It wasn't quite as wide as Jack's cock, but it was definitely larger than three fingers at the base of the teardrop shape. And it was heavy, the weight coming to sit against his prostate.

Jack wet his own lips, panting slightly as he watched the toy disappear into Gabriel's ass. He thumbed the sensitive head of his own dick, seeking some respite. Ana was doing the same with her clit. Gabriel's hips twitched forward. The three of them were so keyed up, Jack knew none of them could hold out much longer.

A deliciously needy noise flew out of Gabriel and his head tipped back, breathing labored.

"Please, _more_ — I need, need— _Ungh_.”

Neither Jack nor Ana had ever seen Gabriel so incoherent, his inhibitions so low, lowered for _them_. It was humbling. It was entrancing. It was _insanely_ hot.

"Well," Jack coughed. "Since you asked so nicely."

"I want his dick," Ana moaned.

"Ladies' choice," Jack said huskily.

While she practically scrambled to put the condom on Gabriel, Jack gently leaned him backwards until he was lying with his arms pinned under him again.

"Jack—“ He rasped, arching into his touch.

"I got you."

Jack widened his thighs so he could kneel on either side of Gabriel's head, which pressed back into the pillow as Ana climbed into his lap. She exhaled noisily, and Gabriel grunted at the sudden slick heat as she impaled herself on his cock in one smooth motion. Both of them hypersensitive from the foreplay, it was so intense it was almost painful.

"Open your mouth for me," Jack said, voice rough with need.

Gabriel didn't hesitate. His tongue darted out to lathe the leaking slit before his lips closed fully over the head.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous."

Gabriel groaned lustfully around Jack's cock and looked up at him with eyes so dilated they appeared black. Jack nearly came then. He gripped the base of his dick to stave it off and began thrusting shallowly into his commander's warm, pliant mouth.

He glanced behind him with Indiana politeness to make sure Ana wasn’t feeling neglected by him having his back to her. Eyes closed, one hand pulling at a nipple, mouth open as she bounced on Gabriel's cock — didn’t look like it.

Every time Ana ground down, her plug nudged her g-spot and Gabriel's brushed his prostate, making them both cry out. He jerked his hips up and dug his heels in, desperate to increase the pressure.

Ana squeezed around him, feeling her orgasm build like a fire in her groin. So close so close _close_ ** _close_** **_THERE!_**

She slammed a hand over her mouth as she screamed, writhing and bucking through the waves of electricity frying her consciousness, sending her into the clouds.

Jack's control frayed as he fucked into Gabriel's mouth, thrusts growing messy and urgent. Gabriel's tongue curled, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked, pulling Jack over the edge. With a hoarse cry of Gabriel's name, he balls clenched and he came hard, shooting in rapid bursts.

Gabriel was helpless at the onslaught of pleasure — the white hot pressure on his prostate, the movement of the plug inside him, the restraints around his wrists, the maddening friction of Ana's slick pussy, the hot semen hitting the back of his throat, Ana and Jack using him however they wanted — and his entire body spasmed, drawn taut by the mind-numbing ecstasy surging through every last nerve. His muscles turned to water as he rode the barrage of sensations, drawing in breaths that were too short, vision reduced to stars.

He became vaguely aware of his numb arms being unbound and massaged, of the condom being stripped off him, of the plug being eased out of him, of being cleaned with a wet wipe.

Gabriel came back to himself in bits and pieces, and found Ana and Jack curled contentedly on his chest, murmuring to each other. He felt lighter. Grateful to them. Beyond fond of them both.

Unsure how to say any of that, he craned his neck to give them each a kiss on the top of their heads, mumbled "Toldja I'd win" and drifted off to a wonderfully dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy, I'm getting invested in this one. ๑乛◡乛๑
> 
> As always, any kudos or comments are much appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ٩(๑>◡<๑)۶


End file.
